Book 2: Swords and Wands: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by BlackTiger6
Summary: The demigods return in their second year to more surprises then they would ever have thought. Who is this Sirius Black and what does he have to do with Harry Potter? Find out in Book 2 of Swords and Wands. Adopted by me, originally written by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox.
1. Chapter 9: School's In

**Hello, I'm BlackTiger6, as you know. I've adopted this story from the writer thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox, who is an excellent writer. Be sure to check out her stories!**

**Anyways, this book is a continuation of _Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets_, but the story is a continuation of _Book 2: Swords and Wands: The Prisoner of Azkaban_. I suggest you read those two before you read this, because this starts from chapter 8 and up.  
**

**Disclaimer: Percy and the Seven and anything to do with them are owned by Rick Riordan. And Harry Potter and Hogwarts and everything to do with them are owned by J.K. Rowling. And this story is/was owned by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox.**

**And guys, I know some of you think that I'll somehow incorporate a Hobbit story in here, but I won't. And I probably won't be able to do exactly what thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox did, or be as good as them, but I'll try. So just help me out here and please, tell me if you have any ideas. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9: School's In**

* * *

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"UH-HUH!"

By now, Leo and Rachel were shouting at the top of their lungs. Annabeth was surprised that they got no more than three visitors wondering about the noise. "Urgh!" she huffed to Luna.

"Will they ever stop?" Luna replied, her voice dreamy as ever.

"Hopefully," the daughter of Athena muttered, clapping her hands to her ears just like the other girls in the compartment, excluding Piper. Even so, the boys' and Rachel's screaming still gave her a headache. After five minutes, Annabeth finally got tired of it. She bolted up and glared at the the other people in the train. "GUYS!" she yelled, loud enough to get their attention, but still didn't. So she tried again: "_GUYS_!"

Luna smiled, chuckling at all the yelling. Annabeth shot her a glare, but Luna merely averted her eyes. So Annabeth tried again. After her fourth and fifth tries didn't work, she thought up a new idea. "Guys! Look! It's-" she racked her mind for something that would get their attention, but when she hesitated too long she blurted out the thing that first came to her mind, "Athena!" She pointed to some random place outside the window, holding it up long enough for them to snap their heads up and quiet down.

"And she does look angry," Luna added, looking as if she were in her own little world. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Luna's comment, knowing that Luna knew that there was no Athena.

"Where?" Piper asked, peering out the window. "I don't see her."

"What'd she want?" Frank quizzed, oblivious to the fact that Annabeth, quite obviously, didn't go outside and meet her mother.

"Good," Annabeth breathed, her head feeling a slight bit better. "Guys," she informed them, "I want you to be quiet."

"But-" here it went again: Leo protested.

"OH MY GODS, LEO, IF YOU SAY ONE WORD ABOUT YOU WINNING, RACHEL WILL BE DECLARED WINNER! Got it?" Annabeth shouted, and Leo made a childish face at her. She ignored him and turned to Piper, Percy, and Jason. "If you can't do this quietly, then you don't do it at a-" she got caught off as Hogwarts came into view. Oh, well, maybe she could get a bit of piece and quiet before they reached the school. "All," she finished, "And Frank, shut up."

"But I-" he sat up.

Annabeth sighed. "Please, don't. Anyways, Hazel, shut your yap," Hazel's mouth dropped open at this, because she wasn't talking. "AND EVERYONE PLEASE QUIET DOWN FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES OF THE TRIP!" she finally exploded, as if daring them to object.

"You better," Luna agreed, as fervent as a day dreaming girl can be.

"Yeah, shut up!" Rachel snapped at Leo.

"Hey, you were talking to!" the fire-boy defended himself.

Annabeth scowled at them, and then looked at Luna. "They'll never change, will they?" Luna smiled.

"Nope, never," Annabeth agreed, blinking as something landed in her lap. Annoyed, she looked down and clenched her teeth. It was a bag of beans. She should have known. The girl picked the bag up and looked for who to throw it at. When she looked at Percy, he grinned.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he smiled, his grin infectious.

Annabeth smothered a grin and glared at him. "Don't Wise Girl me, _Seaweed Brain_!"

"Okay, uh, how 'bout Owl Girl? Smart Girl? Um, Athena Girl?" he wasn't making it any better, so he ended up with a bag of every flavored beans in the face. Percy blinked, than looked at the beans on the floor. "_Ow_," he complained. "I was only going to ask you what Athena wanted!"

Annabeth groaned and looked at Luna. "They really are hopeless," she informed the Ravenclaw, who nodded absentmindedly in agreement. Needless to say, everything was moderately contained until the train pulled to a stop. _Moderately_.

* * *

When class started again the next day, Percy wasn't amused. "Why, _why _was school invented?" he whined to Hazel and Frank. "I don't want to go!" he knew he was sounding spoiled and childish, but he didn't care just yet.

Frank clarified, "At least, schools not made like Camp Half-Blood or New Rome."

Hazel had a different response. "You like _school_, just not _normal_ schools," she assured Percy, who tried, but failed, to glare at her. "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"After being kicked out of, like, ten," Percy mumbled, not getting the term 'eventually'. "Hi!" he grinned at a girl passing by. She turned to glance at him and blushed, before hurrying away and leaving the Hufflepuff common room.

The son of Mars sighed. "Come on, everyone's leaving. And I want breakfast." Hazel snorted and turned to him.

"You, Mister Frank, have got to go on a diet!" she exclaimed, and Percy looked at her in confusion. She sent a meaningful glance back and he grinned. He would have fun with this.

"Yeah!" he entered, "You're getting... erm... large," alright, Percy had to admit, the ending was lame. Hazel held back her laughter by biting the inside of her lip.

"But-" Frank protested, and that's when Hazel burst. Her laughter made Percy laugh, and Percy made Frank laugh, until they all were either chuckling or laughing. When they finally got a hold over themselves, Percy's sides were aching and it hurt to breathe. "You... guys are... mean!" Frank told them.

"Hey!" Hazel protested.

"Alright, maybe not... you," Frank was still gasping for air, looking like absolutely hilarious. "But Percy still is."

"What- when- ugh!" Percy stammered, "Let's just go to breakfast already. I believe, ma fanz ahre mizzin' me!" he proclaimed in a very bad, very terrible British accent that made Hazel giggle. She pulled Frank through the door, leaving Percy to follow behind, feeling very pleased with himself.

The halls were deserted when, and when he reached the dining hall, he knew that he was pretty late. Sighing, because his breakfast time would be very short, he opened the tall door and sauntered over to his 'disciples'. He still managed to give a thumbs up to Piper and Jason, causing one girl that was sitting next to them almost faint. Percy suppressed a snort and sat down by his buddies. "Mm," he rubbed his hands together, "Yummy!"

"You are sometimes such a kid," Hazel commented as Percy filled his plate up with the more... unhealthy... food.

"I feel so loved," he responded good-naturedly, beginning to scarf down his food. He managed to hum in content as the 'juicy goodness' of the breakfast filled his mouth. Syrup dripped down his chin as he began to work on his pancake.

"Ugh, Percy," Hazel gently shoved him. "Try and have more manners!" Percy mumbled something unintelligible and looked up. The whole table was filled with Hufflepuffs, some he knew, some he didn't. But all of them were staring at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and discreetly wiped his chin before giving a small, embarrassed smile.

"Well," he covered, "I'm out protecting people all day and all night, so how do you expect me to learn?"

Someone chuckled, and the awkward silence was broken. Percy relaxed and grinned at Hazel and Frank. "See? They love me!" Percy informed them dramatically.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Apparently they don't know the real you."

"Hey!" Percy spluttered. That hurt... no, actually, it really didn't.

"I must agree," Frank added, "You're too..." he couldn't find the right word, so Percy decided to step in.

"Handsome? Charming? Strong?" he supplied, and Hazel whacked him on the back of his head.

"Weird, I meant weird," Frank finished, ignoring Percy's pout.

At that time, it was soon made clear that breakfast was over. "What the-" Percy looked aghast.

"Get up, Savior, we have Potions first," Hazel frowned, reading her schedule.

"Oh, joy," someone at the table muttered sarcastically.

"Professor Snape, my favorite teacher!" another added sourly as they all got up and left.

"Come on, Percy!" Frank called to Percy, who was currently staring at his half- no _quarter_- eaten plate with longing.

He looked up and protested, "But I didn't finish my breakfast yet!"

* * *

Leo currently had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. He huffed. Truthfully, he hated Potions. Professor Snape was so boring and strict and... yeah. He fiddled with the string hanging of his robe, twisting and turning it. What he really wanted was some proper tools so he could make something awesome. _Leo! You know you can't do that in Hogwarts!_ he chided himself as he reached the Potions room. He entered it and froze. The room was completely full. Oh _no_, he was late. That would _not _be good! "Valdez!" Snape snapped, "Where were you?"  


"I was just coming down," he answered, a tad nervous. Snape did, actually, scare him, even though he never, ever admitted it. It didn't help that all eyes were on him or Percy was repeatedly face-palming.

"Excuses!" Professor Snape dismissed. "Until you can come up with a good answer you have detention!"

"But-" Leo tried.

"Sit down, Valdez!" the teacher bellowed. Someone snickered, and Leo turned red from embarrassment and rushed over to an empty desk and tried to disappear, slouching in the chair as he glared at Professor Snape as the professor started talking in a monotone. Eventually, Leo sighed and started twitching. This was extremely hard, because of his ADHD. With a whole lot of self constraint, he managed to just twiddle his thumbs and try to act like he was focusing, when in truth he was day dreaming of... well, things. Things he wasn't able to get time to think about, like Camp Half-Blood, the war with Gaea, so on.

"VALDEZ!" the word hurt his eardrums as it was shouted into his ear. Leo jumped up and looked around.

"Where's the fire?" he mumbled, before meeting Professor's Snape's wand. The blood drained from his face. "_Oh_." The people around him laughed, and once again he felt a blush.

"Detention!" Snape shouted, and Leo looked down. "For a week!" he added before turning with a swoosh to his desk. There were still snickers, and Leo was still burning from shame and anger. How could Snape do that? When he got his demigod powers back, he would show them! He would make them love him, or maybe he could find a way to do it himself.

"Hey, _Valdez_," a guy hissed, "Don't sleep in class," even though the words were advice, the guy's voice was mocking. For a moment he wanted to say that he wasn't sleeping, but instead Leo blinked and looked away. This had never happened before, so why was it happening now?

He looked up, and met Percy's eyes. Percy gave a slight smile, and nudged Hazel and Frank. The turned to look at him, pity and anger etched onto their faces. They gave him a reassuring smile before turning back. Ha, reassuring! _They _had they're little fan club! _They _were stars! And _they _had someone! They didn't know what it was like to see them be together and never get together! They didn't know what it was like to be alone!

They didn't know what it was like to be like a seventh wheel.

Leo knew he was going a bit overboard, but he didn't care. He needed to let his anger and frustration and humiliation out _somewhere _else he'd explode! Meanwhile, up at the board, Snape was showing an complicated recipe for some potion. Whatever. It's not like he could read it, he still had ADHD, and the words weren't magically appearing in Ancient Greek, so what was he supposed to do?

_Please let class end, please let class end! _he mentally pleaded. He hated, no _hated _Potions now, and he so wanted it to end. And he was pretty darn angry at Professor Snape, too, and anyone could see it. Leo saw someone pointing at him from the corner of his eye, so he turned and face them, making a rude face that made them turn back to their work. Ha!

Looking back up at the board, he stared at a familiar blond head. Luna, as if feeling eyes on her, turned around and looked at him. She smiled dreamily at him, and he suddenly felt all warm. Maybe he wasn't alone.

He had Luna.

He had the rest of the Seven. Technically 'the Six'.

And maybe he had Calypso.

* * *

**How was that? I know Leo's POV was kind of dramatic, but I have plans for it. Yes, I will do Piper, Jason, and Hazel and Frank next time, and maybe even Luna. Oh, and perhaps the Golden Trio. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them, and, yeah, review, follow, and/or fav.**

**Again, thanks for letting me write this and letting me have a shot. The next chapters I'll try to make longer and better, and bye!**

**BlackTiger6**


	2. Chapter 10: The Day After Christmas Brea

**Hi, guys. It's me again... I don't really have much to say here except that the update schedule will probably be around the weekends. If I'm lucky, maybe before, and if not, after. This was an unlucky week- we had a concert and I was busy all weekend. Sorry! And xecept for that, let's begin!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, or this in the beginning, matter of fact.**

**Chapter 10: The Day After Christmas Break**

* * *

Hazel couldn't have felt worse for Leo. She knew that it would fade out of memory eventually, but it still didn't stop her from getting angry at Professor Snape. He was supposed to teach, not bully kids. Hazel huffed, and Frank put an arm around her. "He'll be fine," he reassured, reading her face like it was an open book. "You just have to give him time."

"Time!" Hazel muttered, "I'd rather talk to Snape!"

"And get in more trouble?" Percy entered in the conversation. "Leo _will _get over it... I think." Hazel rolled her eyes. Only Percy could make something worse than it already was. Only him.

"Gah," she sighed, still feeling bad that she didn't stand up for her friend, "What do we have next?"

"I think we have DADA," Frank answered.

"That sounds right," Percy confirmed, following a Hufflepuff second year up to Professor Lupin's class. "What do you think he'll have in store for us today?"

"I don't know," Hazel responded, before leading them into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Good morning," Professor Lupin greeted. Frank stiffened, but didn't reply.

"Hi," Hazel responded, before sliding in a desk and feigning interest as Professor Lupin talked to the class filing into the room. Her thoughts drifted back to Potions. Snape's furious face. Leo's anger, and the embers on the desk. The embers to little to be called flames that reminded her of Camp Half-Blood and what they used to be able to do. She looked up at Frank, who was watching Professor Lupin with apt attention. He was right... there was something different about this teacher, but what was it? It wasn't like Percy or Jason's aura of power, or Piper's illusion of charmspeak. Hazel cocked her head to the side and ran through the possibilities in her mind. _He couldn't be a demigod, or monster. We'd have known by then... I hope. Some type of dark wizard? No, Dumbledore would have figured out. What is he? _She was still contemplating on it when class was dismissed, and was only snapped out of it when she was falling towards the floor. She barely had time to break her fall before she hit the ground. Moaning, she sat up and rubbed her head where it hit the ground. "Ow," she mumbled, looking around at the mess her books made around her. "Great," she huffed, starting to put her books and things back in her bag.

"Need help?" Percy asked above her, amused. Hazel didn't even consider the question.

"_No_! What tripped me?" she demanded, zipping her bag shut and standing up.

"Oh, that," he pointed to the wet ground. "A student spilled some water."

"Super," Hazel tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear before looking around. "Where's Frank?"

"Wow," Percy teased. "You've really been in your own world. Frank left to the bathroom. What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff," Hazel answered vaguely.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Specific, much?"

"Fine," Hazel agreed grumpily. "I was thinking about Lupin." Percy motioned for her to specify. "Don't you think he seems, oh, I don't know, _different_?"

"As in...?" he prodded.

Hazel briefly debated if she should tell him- but loyalty _was _his fatal flaw, so she was pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone. "Like animalish?"

"Animalish?" Percy questioned curiously, looking puzzled.

"Nevermind," Hazel dismissed eagerly, seeing Frank come down the hall, dragging an easy way out behind him. "There's Frank! Oh, what do we have next?"

"Let me check... we have Care of Magical Creatures." Frank checked, walking down the hall with Hazel, followed by a very confused Percy.

Hazel was very aware that Percy would probably keep asking her about Professor Lupin. _So stupid,_ she chastised herself, _way to stay secret_.

"Frank?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I told Percy." She stated bluntly, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Told Percy what?"

"Our suspicions, about, you know, Lupin." Hazel fiddled with a loose string, kind of ashamed that she told Percy what was supposed to be a secret.

Frank was quiet for a minute, before he shrugged. "Oh well, at least we have another helper!" he told her cheerfully, and Hazel blinked. Slowly, she grinned and shook her head. Oh, Frank, always the optimist. They exited the castle to be met with a cold breeze that nipped at Hazel's nose and ears. She shivered on reflex.

"I hope this is worth the cold," Percy voiced behind them.

"Oh, this temperature isn't that bad!" Hazel exclaimed. "You should see some back in my first life!"

"Err... Hazel?" Frank informed her, "This school isn't exactly private. Some people might have heard your outburst."

"Oops," she smiled at him fondly, cheeks slightly red. "My bad."

"What did you mean, 'first life'?" a voice asked coincidentally. _Grand_. Percy groaned, and Hazel froze.

_Think fast_, she told herself. "Um, my life before... Hogwarts?" her statement sounded like a question. "Yes, I was talking about my life before Hogwarts!"

The small girl didn't look convinced, but she walked away without a second glance back. _She probably thinks we're psychopaths_, Hazel thought, relaxing when she realized she wouldn't be discovered yet- which was still an intimidating prospect.

"Told you so," Frank stated smugly. She responded him by whacking him on the arm. "Ow!" he whined, and she grinned back. The son of Mars huffed when he realized he wouldn't be getting any sympathy and stomped ahead to the gathering class that was waiting by Hagrid's hut. Percy chuckled at him before hurrying to catch up, leaving Hazel to pick her way down in her own time.

* * *

Piper couldn't say she was glad she was back in Hogwarts. Sure, this castle was _way _more exciting than... Camp Half-Blood itself! But then again, who would trade in school for Christmas?

"Hi, Pipes!" Jason greeted warmly as Piper redid her hair in the halls.

"Hi," she called back, smiling at her not-old-enough-to-be-a-boyfriend boyfriend. It was times like these when she wished they were older and he could actually act like he was her boyfriend, not very close boy friend.

"Hello!" added in a very cheerful Ginny, who was bouncing towards them. "What do we have next?"

"Eh," Piper dismissed, "ask Jason."

"What?" Jason sent her an incredibly cute annoyed face, which she promptly returned. "Fine," Jason sighed, "We have Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff!"

Piper smiled to herself. "You mean with Hazel?"

"And Percy and Frank!" Jason added in, "Don't forget them!"

"And they're your friends, right?" Ginny intervened, and Jason nodded. Piper quickly wrapped up her braid and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Along with Annabeth and Leo," Piper corrected automatically, hopping out the door of Hogwarts. "Oh, there they are!" she exclaimed as she saw three unmistakable figures make their way to Hagrid.

"Where?" Ginny squinted.

"There," Piper pointed to them.

"Oh!" Ginny grinned and pulled Piper's and Jason's arms. "Let's go see them, then!"

Jason arched an eyebrow as Ginny started pulling them down the stairs eagerly. "You know we're in the same period as them, right?"

The second-year stopped for a moment, then shrugged dismissively. "Eh," she kept dragging them down the stairs, picking up speed along the way. Piper groaned, Ginny was _very _energetic. It didn't take long for them to make- no, pull- their way down the stairs and to Hagrid. "What do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know," Piper murmured, "but I'm pretty sure it'll be fun!" she removed her arm from Ginny's grasp and peered over the heads of the second-year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Scanning her eyes over their heads, she soon picked out her friends'. "This way!" she informed Jason and Ginny, motioning for them to follow her. They weaved through the mass of bodies towards the other demigods, more than once getting their feet trampled. By the time they reached Percy, Hazel, and Frank, their feet hurt.

"Gah," Ginny, well, _gahhed. _

Percy grinned. "Piper! Sparks! How are you?"

"Don't call me Sparks!" Jason growled at the same time Piper greeted, "Hi!"

"Speak separately please," Hazel rolled her eyes. "I can barely understand you guys alone!"

"Hey!" Piper protested, "I'm not _that _bad! I'm not sure about Jason, though."

"Well," Jason puffed up his chest, indignant. "_I'm _sure everything you said was just a lie!"

Piper's mouth opened. He insulted her! He had not only called himself understandable, but called her not understandable and- humph, what's the use of them to get in a fight for talking understandably? She sighed, "Guys, look how silly we sound. Fighting over how we talk? Last time I checked, they were _our _mouths."

"True," Jason admitted, "We must sound childish."

"You do!" Ginny giggled, and Piper glared at her.

"We didn't mean-" Piper tried.

Frank winced. "She's right. You did sound like children- at least, younger than you are now!"

"Guys!" Percy interrupted, "Shut up! I'm pretty sure half the lesson just went by!"

"Oi!" Hagrid called to them, making them freeze.

"Oh no," Piper groaned. They seriously got caught talking? She was definitely going to talk to her friends later on.

"Pay attention!" he boomed, not unfriendly but not exactly kind. He then started to continue to talk about the magical creature today's lesson was on. _Did we really miss half of the lesson? _Piper wondered, blushing as she heard snickers.

"... not as bad as Leo," she heard Hazel mutter. _Not as bad as Leo? What in Hades' name does that mean? _she wondered, puzzled.

"... I know, but it still could have been worse... when you think about it it wasn't that bad," Percy murmured back. _What happened? _she thought, missing the beginning of Hazel's question.

"... get over it?"

This time Piper listened more closely, even though she knew eavesdropping was not a good habit to pick up. It included Repair Boy, and it didn't sound good. "_Hazel_, we already had this conversation. He'll be fine, just give him some time!"

"I wish we could have done something to help him, still," Hazel whispered, almost too low for Piper to catch. By now, Piper was rather nervous. What had happened to Leo? Finally, when they didn't continue talking, she burst.

Turning around, she asked, "What happened to Leo?" while Hagrid was booming, she could barely be heard. But she didn't worry about that- she knew Hazel and Percy could hear her.

"Isn't it rude to eavesdrop?" Hazel inquired back. Piper blushed, which, most people would have to admit, looked very becoming on her.

"Hazel," Frank rumbled, "It's fine. She's his friend. Jason should know too."

"Fine," Hazel sighed. "I really feel bad for him."

"We all do," Percy turned to look at the daughter of Aphrodite. "We were in Potions and Leo came in late. Snape threatened detention- he, as you know, is very strict. And then, in class, Leo went into La-La Land, and, of course, Snape noticed."

"Oh, no!" Piper groaned.

Percy continued, "And, with all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws there, he yelled at Leo and Leo got detention. For a week."

"Cleaning cauldrons," added Frank. Piper frowned. She had to admit it- it was kind of mean of Snape. But, who was she? To go challenging a teacher?

_Piper, _she scolded herself. _You are a daughter of Aphrodite and a Savior of Olympus! You've faced Gaea and other monsters! You can deal with an angry wizard! _At least, that was what she hoped she could. She didn't even know that.

* * *

Frank knew why Hazel felt bad for Leo. He did too. It was just that he knew Leo needed time and wasn't all sentimental like Hazel. He ran a hand through his hair. For a moment, in Potions, he wanted to yell at Snape and stand up for Leo. But he didn't. Why? He had no clue. Why couldn't he stand up for his friends when they were getting picked on by a very... mean... snake-like... angry... red-in-the-face... wizard... teacher. Yeah, he was scared. The great Frank Zhang, praetor of the Roman Army, was scared. Of what? Of a teacher. Yeah, this particular teacher was a mean, snake-like, angry, red-in-the-face teacher. And a wizard, but that wasn't the point. He should have stood up for his friend, even if his friend still scared him half to death with his fire powers. He knew what happened to Leo wasn't that bad, but he just was angry at himself that he didn't do anything to help him.

Now, as he walked up the stairs back to Hogwarts, he was thinking what he could have done. Made Snape angry at himself so that he forgot about Leo. Stood up for Leo. Humiliated Snape with his awesome demigod powers which he would get later on... and the list went on. "Hey," Percy walked up next to him. "Thinking about Fire-Boy?"

"Yep," Frank replied glumly. "I could have helped him."

"If we live in 'could haves' we won't live our lives," Percy told him, a statement that surprised Frank with how wise it was.

"Did you say something smart?" Frank asked, acting baffled. "I didn't know you were wise!"

Percy feigned hurt. "I'm hurt!" he cried dramatically, but then turned serious again. "No, Annabeth's wisdom rubs off on me."

"True," Frank admitted, "It happens to me too."

"Then we can be dumb together!" Percy slung an arm over Frank's shoulder.

"Uh, you can be dumb, but I can be praetor of New Rome!" Frank couldn't help but brag.

"Bragging?" Percy shook his head. "You may be praetor, but I saved Olympus from two wars! You, on the other hand, only did one."

"I sometimes hate you, you know that, right?" Frank huffed, making Percy laugh. "Here we are," he announced as he slipped into Hogwarts. "You know we left the others behind, right?"

"Eh. I don't really care," Percy shrugged it off, following Frank to the moving staircase. "Oh, grand," he groaned as the staircase they were supposed to go one moved. "Now what do we do?"

Frank shrugged. _Try to be optimistic_, he answered in his head as he waited for the staircase to come back. This was one thing he disliked about Hogwarts... the stairs _always _moved. He turned around as he heard footsteps running down the hall. Ginny moaned as she saw them idling about. "What are we late for?"

"Who says we're late?" Frank asked. _I didn't know we were late... exactly. _Piper rolled her eyes.

"When a teacher dismisses a class, the class is over. We have now been idling her for about," Jason closed his eyes and looked like he was calculating something- which was not a far off guess. "Ten minutes."

"At least it's not Potions," Ginny breathed, and the demigods- excluding Jason- winced, all thinking about Leo's 'problem' earlier today. "Professor Snape would have killed us."

"Well, what do we have?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Uh, I've no clue," Piper admitted, smoothing out her hair. "But whatever it is, the staircase is coming back." the kids turned and filed onto the staircase, running up the stairs. Most of them were nervous Filch would catch them, but the rest just focused on getting to class. Nothing bad happened, really, the rest of the day. Frank got scolded for being late to half of his classes- _darn those stupid stairs!_- and Filch almost caught him sprinting in the halls, in which Frank was extremely happy it was an 'almost'. Lunch was normal, eat, drink, talk, gossip, that stuff. It was in dinner where something reallyhappened.

Frank looked up as someone tapped him on the shoulder- Percy. "Midnight, the tree." was all Percy told him before sitting down and acting as if nothing had happened. He shrugged and continued eating, planning on how he would get to the tree at midnight.

* * *

So, they were going to the tree again? Well, at least they did it in a better way. Last time, Leo had to lie to Ginny to get her away from them, and this time Annabeth told him at dinner. Much nicer way of doing it. He looked at Piper. "You going?"

"Uh-huh," she muttered, "How are we going to get out? Last time, remember, we were almost caught by some students!"

"I have a plan," Jason grinned, before quickly explaining it to Piper. Sure enough, at midnight, all of them were at the tree- even Leo, even though he looked uncomfortable about it.

"Well," Annabeth began, "this is another meeting."

"No, it's a hot-air balloon," Leo rolled his eyes, fiddling with something.

"Leo," Annabeth chided softly before continuing. "Well, it's about the same thing as before."

"No, it's about deer," Leo corrected.

"Leo!" Annabeth sighed, and Leo smiled. Jason clapped his friend on the back of his head, a wry smile pulling on his lips. _Oh Leo. _"Anyways, anybody been getting anywhere on their powers?"

"Nope," Percy denied, looking crestfallen. "I thought I would have by now!"

Piper snorted, and then told Annabeth: "No."

"Nada," that came from Leo. Jason arched an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. "I picked up some Spanish."

"Oh, yeah?" Jason didn't quite believe that.

"Yeah. Hola, adios, mama, papa," Leo smiled in a way that could only be described as mischievous. Jason rolled his eyes. Trust Leo to make a joke out of everything.

Once everyone told Annabeth their state on powers, she sighed. All of the answers had been 'no's'. Until Leo stepped forward. _Did he get anywhere with his firepower_? Jason wondered, but when Leo spoke, it was kind of the opposite.

"Well," he twiddled his thumbs, "I may not... have my fire power, but I can... make things. Well, this girl, she suspects something..." he trailed off before launching into a story about a girl suspecting him. By the end of it, the demigods were frowning. Could this girl really find them out?

"Leo," Piper warned, "maybe be more careful."

"Or just don't do it at all," Hazel commented dryly, gold eyes gleaming.

"I'll try," Leo promised, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Jason closed his eyes as the others left, leaving him and Leo standing by the tree in a comfortable silence. It was a few minutes before either one spoke.

"You okay?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah," Leo answered solemnly. "Why?"

"You seem off," Jason informed him. It was true, Leo's voice lacked its usual humor, and his eyes were darting around like he wanted to get out of this place. And for once, his feet weren't constantly moving.

"I thought you wouldn't notice," Leo scowled, crossing his arms.

Jason frowned. "I did. What's wrong?"

"Well, there was this incident in Potions," Leo sighed, "But I'll get over it."

"Sure?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Leo confirmed. "Now let's get inside before someone finds us."

"I second that motion," the son of Jupiter agreed, before turning and walking with his friend to the castle.

* * *

**That's chapter 2... otherwise known as chapter 10. If you're just reading this without reading the first one by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox I seriously suggest you do that.**

**Question: do you guys want short, long, or don't-really-care-chapters? **

**Otherwise thanks for everything!**

**BlackTiger6**


End file.
